1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which can prevent a rear cover from being damaged when a front cover is coupled to or decoupled from the rear cover.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, display devices having various flat display panels, such as liquid crystal display panels, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display panels, are being practically used instead of Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display devices. Such display devices are being slimmed and lightened, and particularly, research is being conducted for reducing the width (hereinafter referred to as a Bezel width) of a border region that surrounds an edge portion of each of the display panels.
Generally, a related art display device includes: a display panel; a receiving case that receives the display panel; a rear cover that receives the receiving case; and a front cover that surrounds a side of the rear cover and a front border portion of the display panel. Herein, the rear cover is hook-coupled to the front cover.
In the related art display device, since the front cover is hook-coupled to the rear cover, the rear cover can be damaged when the front cover is coupled to or decoupled from the rear cover.